Reginald the Rat King
Reginald the Rat King, is the main antagonist of The Nuttiest Nutcracker. History Reginald first appears at the beginning of the movie as he sings, The Big Cheese. Afterwards, he sends his army of other rodents to stop them. They overpower the heroes, but the Prince comes back to life and fights him off. After the fight, Marie wakes up and see's what has been happening. Reginald falls in love with her, but thinking she is the prince's ally, tries to stop her. She calls him mad and leaves disturbed by his attraction towards her. He follows and annoys her, when he begs her to give him the star, she shakes him of and he falls, but is caught by his soldiers. After she shrinks, it's implied that he went back to Christmas Land as well. Meanwhile, Reginald, still in love with Marie, asks his second-in-command what happened with him and her. He says that she beat him and ran away. Thinking it was a sign of affection, he orders an army to catch her and they succeed in doing so. She is imprisoned, but Reginald lets her out early. She tells him if he cares about anyone else but himself and tries to talk sense into him, but he refuses and still thinks that if no one cares about him, he shouldn't care about anyone else. After reenacting the Nutcracker Suite, the Prince appears and saves Marie and gets the star back. A chase between him, the Prince, and Marie ensues. Reginald falls into the cheese stream and Marie and the Prince go back to save him. He grabs the Star, but drops it in the stream and is still saved by them. When he is brought on the ship, he asks why they saved him and Marie answers "Because giving to others is what Christmas is all about," The others, however, are still upset that the Star is gone, but Reginald reveals to have it. He eventually decides to give the star back only because he is grateful for them saving him. Afterwards, he does not appear in the ending, but it is shown that he is completely redeemed. Personality Reginald, as mentioned below in Trivia, shares some personality traits with Sunset Shimmer and Grundel Toad, bossy, lovelorn, egotistic, and power hungry. He also, only cared about himself and no one else thinking that since they didn't care about him, he shouldn't care about them. Quotes Lyrics to "The Big Cheese" Reginald I'm the Prince of the Provolone I'm the King of the Camembert I'm the Master of the Muenster I got cheese mines everywhere And since I'm always looking for new slaves to work my mine I develop new employee plans all of the time Get a load of this one I capture produce by the bushel all throughout the universe I'' ''frappe and saute and braise and marinate and hollandaise but first I'll put them all to work For me, me, me, me, Reginald Chorus The Big Cheese, Big Cheese Reginald I'm the big, big cheese Chorus Forever and ever The big cheese Big cheese Reginald That's me Chorus Hail Cheeser Reginald Hail me, me, me, me, me, and me I'm Reginald, the big cheese I live my life with a flair '' ''I wear gold plated underwear Chorus He can light up any room and make the women stop and stare Reginald I've the face of a god I've got a herculean bod Chorus But he won't be satisfied until he's the King of Christmas Time Reginald Yeah, I have a Christmas plan that's totally divine I'm going to make it mine, all mine Did anyone give anything to me? Chorus No! Reginald So, I'm going to steel Christmas. Why? 'Cause I'm Reginald, the Big Cheese! Chorus The Big Cheese The Big Cheese Reginald I'm the big, big cheese Chorus Forever and ever The Big Cheese, the big cheese Reginald That's me Chorus Long live the cheese Reginald I'm the future Christmas King I'm Reginald Chorus The Big Cheese, Big Cheese Reginald I'm the big, big cheese Chorus Forever and ever The big cheese, big cheese Reginald Oh, that's me Chorus Hail Cheeser Reginald Hail me, me, me, me, me, and me I'm Reginald the big, the really, really, great, big Cheese! Category:Animated Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Ruler Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Animals Category:Rodents Category:Kings Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Liars Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighter Category:Criminals Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Hot-tempered villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Swordsmen Category:Christmas Villains Category:Evil from the past